Você
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Você me fez feliz. Eu ouvia as batidas do seu coração pulsando rápido, sentia-me segura em seus braços. Você me fez voltar a sorrir. Você... :: NaruHina :: ONE-SHOT ::


**Música usada.**

**• Evanescense** - You

**_Enjoy/o/_**

* * *

A brisa que bate na janela hoje e confortante. Tantas noites ela e a lua foram testemunhas das tantas lágrimas que chorei e agora assistem esse ato tão pecaminoso, mágico e surreal. O contato de corpos ofegantes, palavras incoerentes e sussurros que ecoavam na minha mente. Eu poderia lembrar todos os momentos que vivemos juntos. Seus beijos, doces como mel, que adoçavam meus dias de fel. Se eu fosse dizer ou escrever o tudo o que sinto, passaria meus dias com um lápis à mão.

_As palavr__as foram escoadas deste lápis_

_Doces palavras que eu quero te dar_

_E eu não consigo dormir, eu preciso lhe falar..._

_B__oa __noite_

Você me completou-me fez descobrir coisas inexplicáveis, sentimentos e emoções inimagináveis. Sentia-me tão bem em seus braços. Passavam-me ternura, me sentia segura. Tão... Inexplicável. Você me fez acreditar nas pessoas novamente, me deu motivos para voltar a sorri. Sentia-me uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce. **Eu preciso de você.**

_Quando estamos juntos me sinto perfeita_

_Quando sou puxada para longe de você que eu me quebro_

Eu me lembro de quando você me pediu em casamento. Fiquei tão nervosa que quase perdi o momento. Se eu não estivesse sentada naquele bando de praça, desabaria ao chão. Lembro perfeitamente da confusão em seus olhos. Achou que eu não iria aceitar que eu não o queria ou que estava cedo para nos casarmos. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Seus olhos, tão azuis e intensos, me perdia naquele oceano. Tão belos e inocentes, você não ligava para tristeza, continuava sorrindo. Eu me escondia atrás de uma máscara de falsa felicidade. Você transpassou todas as barreiras, conseguiu ver quem eu realmente era, como se já tivesse meu manual de instruções, conseguia me desarmar. **Eu te amo mais que minha própria vida**, essa é a verdade. Quando eu era criança, tímida e fechada. Eu te admirava e segredo, silenciosa, observava e admirava cada gesto ou palavras ou sentimentos que você mostrava, Era tão perfeito. **Eu te amo.**

_Tudo o que você diz é sagrado para mim_

_Seus olhos são tão azuis, eu não posso parar de olhar como nós nos deitamos na quietude_

_Você sussurra a mim: Dama__, se case__ comigo, promete que você ficará comigo_

_Você não tem que me perguntar, você sabe que você é tudo aquilo para que eu __vivo_

_Você sabe que eu só morreria para te abraçar, ficar com você_

_De alguma maneira eu mostrarei para você que você é meu céu noturno_

_Eu sempre estive logo atrás de você_

_Agora eu sempre estarei ao seu lado_

Meu pai queria me abrigar a casar com alguém, não queria me deixar envolver com você, fazia de tudo, fazer me separar de você, **você.** À noite você me completava. Sussurrava palavras doces, dizia que me amava. Sou tão feliz por isso. Quando você viva correndo atrás das outras garotas, eu chorava, eu chorava pela dor que me proporcionava, o nó na garganta, pela angústia que se apoderava do meu ser, mais eu conseguia odiar você. Eu só queria te ver feliz, isso era o mais importante para mim. Não me importava comigo, só queria saber se você estava bem.

_Tudo o que você diz é sagrado para mim_

_Seus olhos são tão azuis, eu não posso parar de olhar__como nós nos deitamos na quietude_

_Você sussurra a mim: Dama__, se case__ comigo, promete que__você ficará comigo_

_Oh você não tem que me perguntar, você sabe que você é__tudo aquilo para que eu __vivo_

_Você sabe que eu só morreria para te abraçar, ficar__com você_

_De alguma maneira eu mostrarei para você que você é__meu céu noturno_

_Eu sempre estive logo atrás de você_

_Agora eu sempre estarei ao seu lado_

Agora, ouvindo você dizer que me ama, depois de uma noite de amor, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, como se quisesse ler minha alma, eu só conseguia sorrir As lágrimas que escorriam pela minha face, não eram mais de tristeza, e sim de alegria. Você me abraçava, ouvia as batidas do seu coração, acelerada, uma doce sinfonia clássica, repleto de amor e carinho. Você e **meu**. E de mais ninguém, seu coração pertence a mim, cuidarei dele como um cristal valioso, nunca te deixarei sofrer.

**Não mais.**

_Tantas noites eu chorei para dormir_

_Agora que você me ama que eu me amo_

_Eu nunca pensei que eu diria isso_

_Eu nunca pensei que haveria..._

_V__ocê._

* * *

**N/A:** Fic feita em 30 minutos no meio da aula de matemática na qual não faço a mínima idéia o que a professora falou 8D/

Espero reviews sim?

ó.ò


End file.
